The Land Before Loud 10: The Great Longneck Migration
by Vortex Lord
Summary: When Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola has a mysterious dream, they and Littlefoot's grandparents set off on a journey through The Mysterious Beyond where they lean that many Long-necks got the same thing and meet someone very special for the first time.
1. Chapter 1: A dream about the sun

**It's time. Our friends are having these strange and mysterious dreams and they feel like they need to go somewhere. But they don't where they should go, when it's time to go, or why they need to be there. All that they'll know is that they need to be there when it happens.**

**I don't own The Land Before Time or The Loud House.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A dream about the sun**

Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola had just woken up from a goodnight sleep. But something was odd. They were at a place that didn't seem like Littlefoot's nest. And there were flouting Long-necks all around them.

But before the 3 knew it, they started flouting in the air as well. But it was fun. They liked it and started moving around. And then, they saw a flouting rock platform and hopped onto it. Then they started running on it. Making it go faster and faster until they stopped moving and let it spin freely. They were having so much fun.

But then, sodenly, a huge shadow casted over them. And looked up and gasped as they saw that strange clouds were coming. All the other Long-necks around them saw it to and were amazed at what they were looking at.

It looked like the clouds were circling around the sun. Making it go dark. The 3 watched as everything but the top of their bodies got covered in pitch black. What was going on? The 3 then looked up and saw that the sun wasn't pitch black. They closed their eyes sense they didn't want see anything else. But a force opened their eyes up. Making them watch as the sun fell from its place and onto the earth.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) AAAHHH!

The moment the 3 gasped for air, they saw that they were back at Littlefoot's nesting ground.

(Lincoln) Oh. It was just a dream.

Lola looked at hew new outfit. She was still wearing it.

(Lola) I thought the sun burned it in my dream.

(Littlefoot) I think all 3 of us had the same dream.

(Lincoln) You think?

The 3 didn't care what it was about though. So they just went back to sleep.

However, their comotion had woken up Lori and the rest of the Loud sisters.

(Lori) What were they talking about.

(Lisa) Presisly, they seam to have had a sleep vishion. Or as it's called on the street, a dream.

(Luna) Whoa duds. What do you think their dream was about.

(Lily) Pop pop?

(Lucy) It could be a creepy dream.

(Lynn Jr.) Or maybe

(Lori) Guys. We can talk about it in the morning. Just go back to sleep.

And so they did. But nether one of them saw Grandma and Grandpa Longneck strugleing in their sleep. Meaning that they could be having a dream just like Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola's dream. They then lied their necks on each other to calm down.

* * *

(Later that morning)

After breakfast, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola met up with Ducky and began a game of tag.

(Ducky) I am going to get you. Yep, yep, yep.

(Lincoln) Oh no you're not.

The 4 ran all around the valley. Enjoying their game. Ducky was about to tag Lincoln, but he moved out of the way in time and made her trip. Making the 3 get away.

(Ducky) Oh. I can not got them.

Ducky was about give up on the game. But Petrie came by.

(Petrie) Me no think you catch me either.

Ducky got her hopes back and began to go after Petrie instead. However, she spotted Spike still eating his breakfast. He wasn't moving at all.

(Ducky) Then I will get Spike.

Ducky ran over to Spike and made a leap to tag him n his back. But she missed and fell flat on her back next to him.

(Ducky) Ow.

But then, she spotted Cera. She wasn't moving ether. Ducky then got ready to tag her. But Cera spotted her.

(Cera) Don't even think about it.

But Ducky didn't listen and tagged her by her lag.

(Ducky) Tag. You are

Before she could finish, Cera rammed Ducky with her horn and knocked her flat on her back on a tree trunk.

(Cera) What part of don't even think about it do you not understand?! How can I be it when I'm not even playing the game?!

However, nether one of them saw that Cera had just stepped on Tickles' back. All that he heard was the part where Ducky tagged Cera. And sense Cera stepped on him, it counts as a tag. He was it now. He then saw Lincoln coming by.

(Lincoln) Ducky!

(Tickles) She already tagged Cera and then she tagged me. I'm it now.

(Lincoln) Yikes!

Lincoln ran back to Lola and Littlefoot who were waiting for him.

(Lincoln) Get ready. Tickles is it now.

As the 3 ran away from Tickles, Cera turned back to Ducky.

(Ducky) It looked like you were playing to me.

(Cera) I was eating my breakfast. And I wasn't finished yet.

(Ducky) Oh. I am so sorry. But it was Lincoln's idea to play tag today.

(Cera) LINCOLN!

The 3 was running up a hill. However, they ended up stopped the moment they saw the sun. They then remembered the dream they had last night as they looked at it. Tickles cought up with them but was very exahsted. But he managed to tag Lincoln.

(Tickles) Tag... You're...it...Lincoln.

The moment Tickles fell down on her side, Cera also cought up to them.

(Cera) Lincoln. Next time you want to play tag, wait until all of us are finished eating.

However, Lincoln wasn't listening. He was too focesed on the sun.

(Cera) Lincoln. I'm talking to you.

Still, he din't answer. Cera then saw that Lola and Littlefoot were in the same trance Lincoln was in. As Petrie came by, he took note of that and flew in front of the sun. Completely blocking it from their eyes and braking their trance.

(Petrie) Hey. Didn't you hear Lincoln? Cera mad at you for playing tag without her.

(Lincoln) Huh? What?

(Cera) What's with you guys? It's just the sun. We see it everyday. Why is it soddenly so intresting?

(Lola) We don't know. But it looks like something we saw in that strange dream we had last night.

(Ducky) Oh. I have dreams all of the time. I see myself swimming down into deepest waters. I love them.

(Petrie) Me have dreams all time as well. Me fly up to highest places up in big sky.

(Tickles) I always dream about...uh...well...you might not want to know what they are. But Spike has dreams about all the food he can eat.

Spike nodded in agreement. His dreams are always like that.

(Littlefoot) I guess not all dream are bad.

(Lola) Say. Cera. What kind stuff happens in your dreams?

(Cera) Three-horns don't have dreams. They're for babies. They're all full of boring stuff that'll never come true.

(Lincoln) Really? Well in a dream I had long ago, I saw you head-butt this really big rock so hard that it split into 2.

(Cera) Really? I did that?

(Lincoln) Yeah. But like you said. Dreams are dumb. Something like that could never happen.

(Cera) Hold on. I didn't say everything in a dream is dumb. Besides, that was something that can happen. There's not a rock in the whole Great Valley that I couldn't crack with my head.

Lincoln looked around for a rock that Cera could brake. At that moment, he saw a huge one next to her.

(Lincoln) What about that one?

Cera looked at the rock Lincoln was talking about. She felt nerves about it. Petrie flew on top of the rock to watch.

(Petrie) Yeah. This one.

(Cera) Well...I...okay.

Cera then ran at full speed to the rock. But when she head-butt it, it gave her a bad headache.

(Cera) Ow. I'm going home. My head hurts.

As Cera walked back to her nesting ground, Lincoln started to feel gilty.

(Lincoln) I didn't mean to make her hurt her head.

(Petrie) Me think you mainly hurt her brag-bone.

(Lola) What's a brag-bone.

(Lincoln) Her pride.


	2. Chapter 2: Adventuring

**Chapter 2: Adventuring**

That night, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola was trying to sleep. But they ended up getting that dream again. And then they saw the sun falling again.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) AAHH!

And ones again, the rest of the Loud sisters had woken up.

(Lori) What is it with you 3?

Lincoln was about to answer. But Grandpa Longneck came by.

(Grandpa Longneck) Is something wrong children?

(Littlefoot) I don't know Grandpa.

(Lola) We just can't sleep for some resone.

(Grandpa Longneck) Oh nether can I. I've been feeling restless for some resone.

(Lincoln) Us to.

(Grandpa Longneck) I've been getting the feeling that there is somewhere I need to be.

(Littlefoot) So do we.

(Grandpa Longneck) And I think it has to do with the dreams I've been having.

(Lola) You've been have them too?

(Grandpa Longneck) Grandma too. We've talked about this. I think the time has come for us to go on a journey.

(Littlefoot) A journey? When? Where? Just you and me.

(Grandpa Longneck) And Grandma. And Lincoln and Lola. And others to I think. I really don't know where or when we should go. But I feel like that where ever it is, we need to be there. Try and get back to sleep children. We might leave tomorrow morning.

As Grandpa Longneck went back to sleep, the 3 were amazed.

(Lola) A journey.

As the 3 went back to sleep, the other sisters were shocked.

(Lana) A journey?

(Luan) I can't joke about this.

(Lori) What kind of journey is it?

(Leni) Maybe there's someone they need to help.

(Lisa) Maybe it involves something that could lead to world ending consequences.

(Lynn Jr.) Or maybe it

(Lori) Guys. We can talk about it later. For now, just get back to sleep.

And so they did.

* * *

The next morning, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola told the rest of the gang about what was happening.

(Ducky) What kind of journey?

(Tickles) Is it like some kind of trip?

(Lola) Yeah. Sort of like an adventure.

Ducky, Petrie, and Tickles were amazed. Spike found it exciting. But Cera was anoried.

(Cera) So let me get this strate. You guys have been having dreams and you are going on an adventure. But you don't know when, you don't know where, and you don't know why. But you'll sort of feel when it's time to leave. And you guys and Littlefoot's grandparents will wonder off into The Mysterious Beyond.

(Lincoln) Yeah. That's what it's about.

(Cera) Well i'm glad Three-horn don't have adventures like that.

(Petrie) Where you go? Up high tallest mountains?

(Ducky) Into the deepest caves?

(Littlefoot) We don't know. But it sounds like fun.

With that, the gang began to sing a song that came into their heads.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, & Lola) We're going to go adventuring.

(Ducky, Petrie, & Tickles) Adventuring?

(Cera) Adventuring.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, & Lola) We're going to go adventuring and who knows what we'll find.

(Petrie) They going to see The Great Beyond.

(Ducky) Across the mud.

(Tickles) Beyond the pond.

(Ducky & Petrie) They're going to see The Great Beyond.

(Cera) I'd rather stay behind. Hump.

(Ducky) Will there be ugly, bugly, things? With ickly, tickly,prickly wings.

(Petrie) With a front that bite and back that stings.

(Lincoln) You never know.

(Tickles) Will there be things with sharply teeth?

(Petrie) Up above and underneath.

(Cera) I'll bet if so.

(Ducky) Then please don't go.

(Littlefoot) We're going to climb the mountain tall.

(Lola) Where fires burn, and rock can fall.

(Cera) And scary things can creep and crawl with one big googly eye.

(Ducky) AAAAHHHH! Stop!

(Petrie) They going to reach the highest high, where even flyers never fly.

(Tickles) Maybe they will touch the sky.

(Cera) Will I won't say goodbye.

(Ducky) Will they cross the big, big water?

(Petrie) Where it hot or even hotter?

(Cera) Bet they're gonna meet a lot of Sharp-teeth there!

(Petrie) Yeah.

(Ducky) Will there be yummy things to eat?

(Tickles) Will there be things that ouch your feet?

(Ducky) Will you be brave?

(Cera) Will you be scared?

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, & Lola) No! We're going to go adventuring.

(Cera, Ducky, Petrie, & Tickles) Adventuring. Adventuring.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, & Lola) And when we'll go adventuring, there be so much to do.

(Cera, Ducky, Petrie, & Tickles) But if you go adventuring, adventuring. There's just one thing. You know what you are going to have to do... You're going have to take us all...with you...!

(Ducky) Oh yes, yes, yes. Please.

(Cera) Hump.

(Cera, Ducky, Petrie, & Tickles) We want to go adventuring too.

As the song ended, the rest of Lincoln's sisters came by.

(Lori) Alright Lincoln. I want you to tell us what is going on right now.

Before Lincoln could answer, Grandpa Longneck came by.

(Grandpa Longneck) Children. It's time.

(Lola) Sorry Lori. That's gonna have to wait.

(Lincoln) Why don't guys you keep an eye on Cera and the others until we get back? I don't want anybody getting into trouble while we're gone.

(Lynn Jr.) But Lincoln

(Grandpa Longneck) I'm afraid he's right Lynn. It might be better if you all stayed here with the other young ones.

The sisters had to agree. Lincoln and Lola promised Littlefoot that they'll stay on his side no matter what. And they're keeping that promise.

* * *

The remaning members of the gang and the sisters watched as Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Littlefoot's grandparents walked through the valleys exit at the base of The Great Wall.

(Petrie) They no out of sight and me miss them already.

(Tickles) I'll miss them too.

(Cera) Aw. Who'd want to go on an adventure with a bunch of Long-necks anyway?

(Lori) Well, we better deside who we're staying with until they get back.

(Leni) Lily and I will stay with Ducky.

(Lucy) Me, Lynn, Luan, and Luna will stay with Petrie.

(Lana) Then I guess me, Lori, and Lisa are with Cera then.

(Lisa) Maybe I should switch places with Lily. Cera's parentle unit doesn't like me being around her.

(Lori) Okay then. Our places are set.

And so, the sisters went with who they're staying with to the nests until Lincoln and Lola returns.


	3. Chapter 3: Sue

**Chapter 3: Sue**

(Littlefoot) Grandma. Are we there yet?

(Grandma Longneck) Not yet Littlefoot.

The 5 were making their way through a rocky point with a deep cliff. Lincoln kept Lola close to him sense she's still afraid of hights.

(Littlefoot) Well are we going in the right direction?

(Grandpa Longneck) We don't know.

(Lincoln) Then how will you know when we get there?

(Grandpa Longneck) I'm not sure Lincoln. We'll somehow know it.

Soddenly, Lola ended up looking down. It was a long drop and it made her shiver.

(Lola) I'm glad we're not there yet. I don't like this place.

The 5 continued making their way through the canyon. Lincoln and Lola desided that it was best to stay on Littlefoot's back for a moment until they got out of the canyon. It was a long way down and nether one of them wanted to end up falling.

* * *

Later, they arived at a place that sort of reminded Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola of The Land Of Mists. Only differents was that the swamp was covering a lot of the land and there wasn't that much mist around the place. Grandpa Longneck aloud the 3 children ride him in case the water was too deep.

(Grandpa Longneck) What do you think Lola? Do you like this place any better.

(Lola) Hmm. I don't know. That water looks too ichy to swim in.

Littlefoot on the other hand, found that there were green leaves around the place and grabbed one of the.

(Littlefoot) At least there's stuff to eat.

(Grandpa Longneck) Hmm. Watch your step dear. This is deeper than it looks.

(Lincoln) It doesn't look too deep to me. Besides, there are rocks and logs to walk on.

The 3 leaped off Grandpa Longneck and onto one of the rocks. But they ended up sliding off of it and onto another rock.

(Grandma Longneck) Careful children.

The 3 began to hop from rock to rock and log to log and even rock to log and log to rock. It was fun to them.

(Littlefoot) Look it us.

(Grandma Longneck) Careful.

The 3 continued hopped on the rocks and logs. But nether one of them saw a gator in their path. It was lying there, acting like a rock and waiting for its pray to try and step on it. However, the children were going in a different direction.

(Lincoln) You guys better speed up if you want to catch up with us.

The gator watched as the 3 hopped onto another log. It knew that now was its chance. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck saw the gator as it charged to the log.

(Grandma Longneck) Children!

(Grandpa Longneck) Look out!

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) Huh?

But it was too late. The gator swang its tail on the log. Making the 3 go high up and then strait to the gators open mouth. Grandpa Longneck was about to catch them, but soddenly, another foot stepped on the gator. Making the 3 children land on it instead and into the water. They swam to another rock and got on it.

(Grandma Longneck) Are you alright children?

(Lola) Ugh. It's all ichy and slimy.

(Lincoln) I really did not want to swim in this.

The 3 then looked at who saved their lives. It was the tallest Long-neck that have ever seen.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) Wow!

(Tell Long-neck) I hate those Belly-draggers. Don't you? They always nibble on your feet and it can get really anoring.

(Grandma Longneck) How can we thank you for saving Littlefoot and his dear friends?

The Long-neck looked down at the 3. She was suprized that she saved their lives.

(Tell Long-neck) Oh how cute. And you have humans with you. I'm Sue.

(Lincoln) Well Sue, You have my thanks for saving our lives.

(Sue) You don't have to thank me. It was fun. What's the point of having big feet if you don't step on bad gays every now and then? I don't want to be pushy. But could I tag along with you? I think we're heading the same way.

(Grandpa Longneck) We'd be honered.

With Sue on their side, the 6 continued making their way to where they're going. As they left, the gator popped its head out of the ichy water. It was mad that its pray has now escaped.

* * *

That night, as they 6 kept going, Littlefoot with Lincoln and Lola on his back were getting tired after such a long day of walking. Sue took note of that and moved them onto her head.

(Lincoln) Thanks for the ride

(Sue) Your welcome. You know, I realized that you guys and Littlefoot's folks are out here for the same resion as me. I take that you guys haven't been sleeping very well in past copple of days. About a dream.

(Lola) You mean the one about

(Sue) The sun. Many Long-necks and their human friends are having that dream as well. And sense it was a dream that started us on this journey, I think we'll be meeting a lot of Long-necks and humans on our way. Of course, I'll be the tallest one. Story of my life. Just ones I wish I could meet someone I could look up to.

The 3 can tell how Sue is feeling. Maybe there's a chance that she will meet someone she could look up to. But for now, they dosed off and went to sleep.

(Sue) Good night children.

* * *

(Back in The Great Valley)

Cera slept with Lori, Lana, and Lily. It wasn't the same sense she was used to sleeping with Lola.

(Cera) Maybe I'll get used to it until Lola gets back.

She never even got to know Lana well enough even though she's Lola's twin. But right now she went back to sleep.

* * *

When morning came, Cera woke up with a start. Topps and the Loud sisters were already out.

(Cera) Great. I over slept.

As she went to find Topps, she saw a copple dinosaurs rush passed her. They were excited about something.

(Cera) What's going on?

Cera followed the crowd to see what was happening. The moment she got there, she saw some Duck-bills dropping flowers for some resone.

(Cera) I need to get a closer look.

Cera then walked through the crowd to see what was going on. But when she got to the front, she saw a suprize. It was Littlefoot.

(Crowd) Littlefoot. Littlefoot. Littlefoot. Littlefoot.

Cera then saw Topps and was about to ask him what this was about.

(Cera) Hey Dad. What is going

But she stopped her self the moment she herd Topps speak.

(Topps) Littlefoot. Littlefoot. Littlefoot. Littlefoot.

This wasn't right. Cera then found out what this was about. Littlefoot's adventure with Lincoln and Lola and the elder Long-necks was a sucses. Cera watched Littlefoot let out a shining smile to the crowd. She got so mad that she shut her eyes and began to shout.

(Cera) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The moment Cera opened her eyes, she saw that she was back at her nest. She then found what she went through with. She had a dream.

(Cera) So much for Three-horn don't have dreams.

Cera then got up and looked at Topps. He was still sleeping. But Cera also saw Dinah and Dana looking at her.

(Dinah) Auntie Cera. Did you have a sleep story?

(Cera) Don't count on it. Oh and I keep forgetting that you guys came back 5 days ago.

Sense the last cold time, Dinah and Dana have grown a little and started talking properly now.

However, Cera's shout had also woken up Lori, Lana, and Lily.

(Lana) What is it?

Cera remembered her dream and knew what to do.

(Cera) I'm going to find Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola.

(Lori) No you're not.

(Cera) Something is telling by that I have to. And i'm not gonna rest until I find them.

(Lori) Lincoln told me to keep you out of danger. And that's what i'm gonna do.

(Cera) He also said that you need to keep an eye on us. So you keep an eye on us while we go and find him.

Lori sighed. There was no way to convense her to stop.

(Lori) Alright. But if anything happens, Lincoln will be mad about it.

(Lana) Come on Lily. We got another adventure with us.

Lily got up and followed the 3 of them. But Cera turned back at Dinah and Dana.

(Cera) Well. Aren't you air-heads coming too?

(Dana) Really?

(Dinah) You mean it?

(Cera) Sure. Just try not to fall off of anything this time.

The 2 Three-horn twins couldn't believe it. This was their first time going on an adventure with Cera. They then ran after her.

* * *

Ducky, Spike, and Tickles were fast asleep. Having their useile dream. But Cera came by and bumped Ducky and Tickles with her horn. Making them fall off of Spike and onto Leni and Lisa. All 4 of them woke up and saw Cera looking at them.

(Ducky) Oh. What is it?

(Cera) We're going to see what kind of adventure Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola are having.

(Tickles) Oh. Sounds like fun.

(Ducky) Let us pick up Spike too.

The 2 walked in front of Spike and started pushing him to wake him up.

(Ducky) Spike.

(Tickles) Spiiiike.

However, the pushing wasn't working.

(Cera) Come on. We don't have all night.

Ducky and Tickles then tried pulling Spike from his back. Only for him to roll over and lie down on top of them.

(Tickles) He sure is a heavy sleeper.

Cera walked over to Leni and Lisa and bumped them with her horn to wake them up. And it worked.

(Lisa) May I ask why you desturb me in my resting state?

(Cera) We're going to find Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola.

(Leni) What? Are they missing?

(Lisa) No. They left on their journey yesterday.

While Cera was getting Leni and Lisa, Dinah and Dana grabbed some big leaves with their mouths and moved them in front of Spike's nose. Making him smell them. The 2 backed off as Spike walked over to them while chomping to try and catch the leaves.

As Spike moved, Ducky and Tickles were revealed to be on their backs. As they got up, Tickles stached his body as Ducky rubbed her beak with her hand.

(Ducky) I think he bent my beak.

* * *

Later, all of them went to Petrie's nest. There wasn't enough room in the cave for Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., and Lucy to sleep. So all of them slept on sleeping bags on the ground. Cera then came to them and bumped them with her horn. Waking them up.

(Lynn Jr.) It can't be morning already.

(Cera) That's because we need to go now.

Lana was throwing pebbles on Petrie to wake him up. But they only woke him up slightly. Before he could go back to sleep, Lana throw a watermallon and made him fall to the ground.

(Lana) Nice flying. You ready?

(Petrie) Me always ready.

(Cera) Then Let's go find Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola.

As the gang began to get going, Petrie saw Ducky's bent beak.

(Petrie) What happened to your beak?

Ducky gasped as she rubbed her beak again. She then got mad.

(Ducky) Spike happened.

(Petrie) Oh.

(Tickles) So, how will we find them?

(Cera) One good thing about Long-necks, they always leave big footprints.

The gang followed the footprints, begining an adventure of their own to find Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Well what do you know? Dinah and Dana have returned. Maybe I'll make them official like I did with Tickles.**


	4. Chapter 4: Swamp chase

**Chapter 4: Swamp chase**

The next morning in a sandy desert, Littlefoot, along with Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, Sue, and even Lincoln and Lola, have met up with a group of Long-necks who were heading the same way as the 6 of them. Some of the Long-necks had humans with them. And many of them looked at Lincoln because of how suprized they are. They never even knew that even kids can be Time Stone users.

But it didn't matter. He, Lola, and Littlefoot wondered what Grandma Longneck saw in her dreams.

(Littlefoot) Hey Grandma. In you're dreams, did you see anything that could have been dangerous?

(Grandma Longneck) Well Littlefoot, in my dreams, I saw stuff that I can't quite explain. I also saw some beautiful things. It was all mixed up together.

* * *

As Grandma told her dreams to the 3 children, the group of Long-necks were making their way across a rock bridge.

(Grandma Longneck) And at the end of each dream, I always knew that whatever happens, I was supposed to be there.

The 3 were amazed at the story. Grandma Longneck's dream did invalve the sun however.

* * *

Soon after, they passed by a waterfall and stopped for a moment to grab some lunch. When they were done, they moved on.

(Lincoln) Grandma Longneck. You think all Longnecks and their human friends are going the same way as us?

(Grandma Longneck) I'm sure they are Lincoln. Why'd you ask?

(Lincoln) Well there seems to be a lot of them now. You think they all had the same dream and feeling as us?

(Grandma Longneck) I'm sure they do.

(Lola) How much farther are we now?

(Lincoln) I think we're getting closer.

The group continued making their way through a land of dry grass in the setting sun. Hopping that they'll be where they're going in the next day or 2.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang have continued following the footprints out of the canyon and into the forest. Cera kept Dinah and Dana close to her in case they ever got frightened.

(Ducky) I do not like this place. It is worse than the place with the deep holes.

(Lynn Jr.) Well nobody's asking you to move here.

(Ducky) I do not want to sleep her ether Lynn. So let us hurry and get through it.

Soon, they found themselves at the swamp with the ichy water. Most of them felt unsure about this.

(Lori) Are you sure about this?

(Cera) The footprints led us here.

Cera started jumping from rock to rock and log to log. Making her way though the swamp.

Unknown to all of them, the same gator form Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola's encounter was watching them. It swam back into the water as it get ready to ambush this new pray. Just as a tree fell into the water.

Cera gasped as she heard the sound of the tree. But she still juomped to the next rock. Only for her back feet to fall into the goo.

(Cera) Ew. It's all squishy and slimy.

As Cera jumped to the next rock, she stopped as she the gator and front of another rock. But she didn't know it was the gator because it had its eyes closed so it can act like a rock. The others came by as they saw that Cera had stopped.

(Luna) Well, what are you waiting for? Go on.

(Cera) I don't know witch rock to step on next. That one is closer. But it looks sort of slippery.

The gator opened its eyes the moment it heard Cera's comment.

(Tickles) There's another one far away from where you're standing. You might not make it and you'll step into the ichy goo again.

(Petrie) But she jump on closer one, she fall in all the way. That ever worse.

(Dinah) Maybe Auntie Cera can make it to the farther one. She is a good jumper.

(Dana) But what if she doesn't make it? She has to think it through.

(Tickles) But I've learned from The Land of Mist that you have to think of everything when you're in a icky gooie place.

(Lana) Here's a plain. She could just jump onto the closer one with her back feet.

(Lisa) I think you got something there.

(Lana) Yeah. And she could

The gator couldn't take it anymore and moved out of the water. Everything turned red as the gator splashed water on the gang. Making them all move onto the far away rocks and logs.

(Cera) What was that?

(Petrie) Me no know. But me think it heading this way!

The gator roared as it got ready to attacked. The gang run away in sepret directions by the time the gator began to chase them.

Cera ran from rock to rock as fast as she can. However, she didn't watch where she was going and bumped into a tree and got her horn stuck in it.

As for Spike, he was jump from rock to rock in the way Lana discribed with Petrie following him.

(Petrie) Hey. Lana was right. That way to do it.

However, Petrie didn't watch where he was going and flew into some tree slime. Making him fly around like crazy as he tried to shake it off of him.

(Petrie) This stuff slimy.

Lana and Luan found Cera grabbed her by her tail to pull her horn out of the tree.

(Cera) Guys. I can make it out myself.

(Lana) Oh you're stuck really good.

(Luan) I guess she's stuck on the trunk tree.

(Lana) Not now Luan.

Unknown to them, the gator had found them and was about to go or the kill. But it didn't know that Ducky and Tickles were watching from the top of another tree.

(Ducky) It has find-ed them.

(Tickles) What'll we do?

Nether one of them however saw Petrie as he still strughled to get the slime off of him. When soddenly, the slime had stick onto his wings like glue witch stopped him from flying.

(Petrie) Uh oh.

Petrie fell onto Ducky and Tickles. Making all 3 of them fall onto the gators head and slide off its body and into the icky water. They then swam out of it and spat out of whatever water ended up in them.

(Tickles) Petrie!

(Petrie) Me sorry.

However, what happened got the gator to turn its attention to Ducky, Petrie, and Tickles. Alouing Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lisa, and Lily to reach Cera and grab her to get her unstuck.

Ducky, Petrie, and Tickles found themselves swimming as fast as they can to escape from the gator. But the gator was faster and swam to them with its mouth open. When they were inside, the gator close its mouth. Trying to swallow the 3 of them.

Dinah, Dana, and Spike then came by and grabbed Cera so they can pull her out too.

(Cera) Guys I don't need any help.

But then, her horn snapped off the tree. She was not stuck anymore. But it also caused the tree to crack.

(Luna) Oh no.

The tree then broke apart. Making another tree fall from its place to the water.

(Lisa) TEMBBER!

(Lori) Everyone get out of the way!

As they all got out of the way, they watched as the tree snapped through some vines as it fell. The gator was also heading their way. However, it didn't see the tree until it was too late. The tree fell onto the gator and knocked it into the water as it also spat Ducky, Petrie, and Tickles out of its mouth. Making them bounce for a moment until they all landed on a lily-pad. The moment the danger was over, all the color turned back to normle.

(Cera) YES! Uh. I meant to do that.

Everyone watched as the gator swang its tail out of the water as it strugled to get out from under the tree.

(Ducky) It will not stay down there forever.

(Petrie) Me think you right.

Everyone then ran away from the gator before it got free. When it did, it saw that its pray had now escaped from it. The gator ducked back into the water now that there wasn't anything to eat again.

* * *

(Cera) Hurry we're almost there. I can see the shore.

After jumping from rock to log, the gang made it to the shore and away from the gator. And it was now sunset.

(Lynn Jr.) Well Cera, you showed that guy not to mess with a Three-horn.

(Cera) Uhh. Thanks. I guess.

(Petrie) Now that we safe, can we find someplace to sleep?

(Lana) Well were?

Petrie was so tired from the chase that he bumped into what looked like a boulder.

(Petrie) This look good to me.

Everyone then walked in front of the boulder and dosed off.

(Ducky) Do not worry Cera.

(Dinah) We'll find Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola in the morning.

Everyone cirled up into balls and then went to sleep. But they didn't see an eye on the boulder. Unless it wasn't a boulder at all. Bot for now, they were all fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Bron

**Chapter 5: Bron**

The next morning, the group of Long-necks and their human friends continued making their way. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were resting on Grandpa Longneck's back sense last night. The moment they woke up, they saw that there were a lot of them now.

(Littlefoot) Whoa! How many do you think there are now Grandpa?

Soddenly, everyone stopped. As if they felt something telling them that they're where they need to be.

(Lincoln) What is it?

(Grandpa Longneck) I don't know. Sue. Could you?

(Sue) Why sure. Wanna go for a ride kids?

Lincoln and Lola hopped onto Littlefoot's back as he got into Sue's head. She then lifted them up to a tree and aloud them to clime up it.

(Sue) Be careful now.

(Grandpa Longneck) Climb to the top children. And look through the gap in the tree-stars.

Doing as they were told, Littlefoot with Lincoln and Lola still on his back ran to the top of the tree. When they got to the gap in the leaves, they looked through it and saw swarling clouds. Followed by what looked like a large crater.

(Lincoln) Grandpa Longneck.

(Lola) I think we're at the place we need to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Cera's group, she was the first one to wake up along with Dinah and Dana and the other Loud sisters.

(Cera) Ducky. Tickles. Wake up.

Ducky and Tickles woke up and strached their bodies.

(Ducky) It can not be morning already. No, no, no.

(Tickles) I don't wanna battle anymore gators before bed.

Petrie also woke as he heard the others talking.

(Petrie) Oh. Me very tired and we go so far already.

(Lori) That's because we're trying to catch up with Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola.

(Dinah) But we don't know if we're still going the right way.

(Lynn Jr.) I say we look around that boulder and find footprints leading out of the swamp. And will somebody please wake up Spike?

Spike wasn't always a morning dinosaur. He was still asleep. Petrie walked over to him to wake him up.

(Petrie) Spike.

He didn't wake up the first time. So Petrie tried harder.

(Petrie) SPIKE!

That got Spike to wake up. Though he was a little mad that he was desturbed.

(Lynn Jr.) That's better.

Lynn Jr. was about to look for some footprints. But she ended up hearing more snoring. What does it take to get Spike up?

(Lynn Jr.) Spike! I mean it! Get up right

But the moment she turned around, she saw that Spike was still awake.

(Dana) That's not Spike.

(Leni) I didn't know boulders could snore.

However, Cera saw an eye lid. Along with a tail and a foot with 3 claws and a arm. She then knew what the boulder really was.

(Cera) They can't snore. BUT SHARP-TEETH CAN!

The Sharp-tooth woke up the moment it heard Cera shout. It let out a roar the moment it saw the gang and knew that 4 of them are the ones all Sharp-teeth are after.

(Lori) Run!

Everyone ran the moment the Sharp-tooth got ready to attack. It saw that Lana was closer to it and went after her first.

(Lana) Uh oh. Gotta move.

Lana ran as fast as she could. The Sharp-tooth tried to bite her but she kept moving out of the way. Luna quickly saw this and grabbed Lana with her hand.

(Lynn Jr.) Quick. In there.

The gang ran inside a small cave Lynn Jr. was talking about. As the got in, the Sharp-tooth looked around for them. They were nowhere to be found. The Sharp-tooth roared angerly before stomping off. The gang was safe now.

(Lori) I think he's gone.

(Cera) I hope so.

(Lynn Jr.) This is the last time we're trusting Petrie to pick out a boulder to sleep near.

(Petrie) Hey! It was dark. Okay?

The gang stepped out of the cave and got ready to move on. But then, a shadow castted over them. The gang ran back into cave, thinking that the Sharp-tooth had come back. But it wasn't the Sharp-tooth. It was an old Long-neck who just lowered his head to look at them.

(Old Long-neck) You can come on out youngsters. He's gone.

(Leni) Are you sure Mr... uh?

(Old Long-neck) The name's Pat. And yes i'm sure. Those critters are big, but dumb. You kids fooled him good.

(Cera) Uhh.. thanks.

(Pat) Will you be alright without me?

(Cera) Yes.

(Pat) Okay then. I'll just be mosing along then. Happy trails to you.

The moment as Pat left, the others felt unsure about being out alone.

(Dinah) Auntie Cera. Are you sure we'll be alright?

(Cera) Yes. I hope.

* * *

As the group of Longneck went up the slope, Littlefoot with Lincoln and Lola on his back went farther ahead. Despret to see what was on the top.

The moment they got there, they saw that the place down below was a huge valley with many trees and circle of water in the center.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) Wow!

the moment the other Long-necks came, they also looked at the valley and they too were amazed.

* * *

Later, all the long-necks and humans were in the valley. Minding their own bisnuss. Sue walked around the place and felt upset. She was the tallest one but it made he feel down. However, she didn't watch where she was going and bumped into someone.

(Sue) Excuse me.

But as she looked at who she bumped into, she was suprized. The Long-neck in front of her was taller than she was.

(Sue) My goodness.

(Taller Long-neck) No problem. No problem at all Little Lady.

(Sue) Little Lady? He he.

Sue was flatered. For ones she finally met someone she can look up to. Maybe she'll even become his mate.

* * *

Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola stopped in front of the watering hole with Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, who was very tired after such a long journey.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well children. What do you think of this place?

(Lola) It looks like a big hole.

(Lincoln) It's all big and wide.

(Littlefoot) But it seem farmillier.

But then, the 3 remembered their dream as it flashed back to them in their minds. And then it hit them.

(Littlefoot) Grandma, Grandpa. In our dream, we saw the sun falling.

(Lincoln) This place must be where it

But before Lincoln could finish, he, Lola, and Littlefoot saw that the 2 elder Long-necks was taking a nap.

(Lincoln) Happened.

The 3 then left to let the elder Long-necks rest in peace. They desided to go to the watering hole for a while. Many of the Long-necks were there taking a drink of water while some of the humans were fishing. Littlefoot was about to lower his neck into the water to get a drink. But he slipped off the edge and into the water.

After Littlefoot got out of the water, he, Lincoln, and Lola went on to find something to do. Unknown to them, a green Long-neck who was about a year older than Littlefoot watched the 3 of them heading his way.

Right next to the Long-neck was another human with dark red hair. He was wearing a white long-sleeve and on top of it was a yellow-green T-shirt with a power plant symble on it. Followed by black pants and white shoes. And around his neck was a yellow-green Time Stone.

The Long-neck and the human looked at each other as Litlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola got closer. They they let out an evil smile on their mouths. When the 3 were close enough, the green Long-neck ran to Littlefoot and used his tail to trip him as the human used his leg to trip Lincoln and Lola. When the 3 were on the gound, both of them let out an evil laugh.

(Green Long-neck) Watch where you're going Clumsy.

The 3 got and glansed angerly at the ones who tripped them. But Lincoln ended up gasping the moment he saw who the human was.

(Lincoln) Chandler!

(Chandler) Well well. If it isn't Larry.

(Littlefoot) His name is Lincoln.

(Chandler) Oh yeah Littleneck?

(Littlefoot) It's Littlefoot. Hang on. I know you. Lincoln told me that you bullied him in the human world.

(Chandler) Oh did he?

(Lola) How dare you bully my brother?!

(Chandler) Oh I dare.

(?) Shorty. Chandler.

Shorty and Chandler turned around and gasped. A brown full grown Long-neck was walking tords them. They hoped that he didn't see the whole thing.

(Full grown Long-neck) Shorty. Chandler. What's going on?

The 2 looked at each other. Thinking quick, they made up an excuse.

(Shorty and Chandler) Ow.

(Shorty) He stepped on my tail. On purppise.

(Chandler) And those 2 stepped on my leg.

(Full grown Long-neck) Who?

(Shorty and Chandler) Them.

(Full grown Long-neck) Them? You mean the ones that the both of you tripped.

(Shorty) What are you talking about?

(Chandler) We didn't trip them.

(Full grown Long-neck) Shorty. Chandler. It's me. Now give me the truth.

The 2 sighed in defeat. There was no excuse from this.

(Chandler) Alright. We tripped them.

(Full grown Long-neck) What do you say?

(Shorty and Chandler) Sorry.

(Littlefoot) It's...alright.

Shorty and Chandler then walked away. Leaving Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola with their guardian.

(Full grown Long-neck) Don't worry. They're good kids. Ones you get to know them.

(Lincoln) To most of you, Chandler is.

(Full grown Long-neck) The name's Bron. What's yours?

(Lincoln) I'm Lincoln Loud. And this is Lola. One of my 10 sisters.

(Littlefoot) And i'm Littlefoot.

(Bron) Hmm. That's funny. They used to call me Littlefoot when I was younger.

(Littlefoot) my mother gave me this name. And I want to keep it when I grow up.

(?) Littlefoot. Lincoln. Lola.

The 3 turned around and saw Grandpa Longneck heading their way.

(Grandpa Longneck) There you are children. Grandma and I wondered where you 3 had went.

Before Grandpa Longneck could say anything else, he notist Bron.

(Grandpa Longneck) Bron?

(Bron) Papa Longneck.

Lincoln and Lola were shocked. How do they know each other?

(Grandpa Longneck) Uh. Littlefoot. This...is your father.

Littlefoot gasped. He never even knew had he had a dad.

(Bron) Littlefoot. I

Before Bron could finish, Littlefoot ran off.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot!

(Lola) Wait for us!

Lincoln and Lola ran as fast as they could to catch up with Littlefoot. The 3 ran past and through some of the Long-necks and humans who were trying to walk by until the 3 got in their way. The 3 then went up the slope to think about what they just found out.


	6. Chapter 6: Me and My Dad

**Chapter 6: Me and My Dad**

Back with Cera's group, they found themselves in front of a river and it was flowing really fast.

(Luan) So, Any ideas?

(Ducky) I am not swimming across that rapid. No, no, no.

(Lori) Not me ether.

(Dana) So how do we get across?

(?) Maybe I can help you.

The voice had scared Cera, Ducky, Tickles, Petrie, Spike, and the Three-horn twins. They ended uprunning and hiding behind a rock. But the moment they peaked out from behind, they saw that it was Pat.

(Cera) Are you following us.

(Pat) Not really. I've got my own way to go. You just seem to keep passing across it.

(Cera) Well that's great.

(Pat) Well, you need some help getting across the water?

(Ducky) Oh yes we

Before Ducky could finish, Cera stomped on her back. Cutting her off.

(Cera) She means no.

(Pat) Well okay then.

As Pat started to eat some leaves from a near by tree, the others looked at Cera.

(Luna) I think we do need his help getting across.

(Cera) We don't. The other side isn't too far to reach.

(Dinah) Oh no. I'm not doing that.

(Lana) Me nether.

(Ducky) I can not make a jump like that.

(Lori) I say we have Pat help us.

(Cera) Come on you babies. If you get a good running start, you can jump over that water with no problem.

(Lynn Jr.) Okay then. You go first.

(Cera) Well...okay.

Cera felt nurvece about doing this. She began to back off from the water. She didn't even dare to run back. She just kept walking backwords.

(Petrie) You go any farther, you be back in Great Valley.

Cera stopped moving for a moment. She was at the right spot to jump. She then dashed to the river and then made a big leap. However, she notesed that she was going down to the water. She wasn't gonna make it across. But before she leaned in the river, something cought her by her tail. She looked up and saw that it was Pat.

(Cera) Thanks. Though I would have made it if i'd gotten a better start.

Pat then placed Cera back onto the land.

(Pat) I never douted you for a moment. But have my own way of getting you across the water. If you're in the mind of listening to it.

From that moment, Cera had to admit that they need his help.

Later, Pat lowered his head onto the other side to make a bridge. The gang walked across him safly and made it to the other side.

When they were all across, Pat got up and leaped onto a rock on the river. The gang quickly moved out of the way as Pat jumped again and made it to the other side safely.

(Pat) Not as young as I used to be. Well here we are on the other side.

(Lana) Are you sure this where you wanted to go?

(Pat) I'm not sure. It feels right to me. You see, I've been having these sleep stories.

The gang gasped as they knew what he was talking about.

(Cera) You know. I think we're going the same way as you after all.

* * *

Littlefoot sat with Lincoln and Lola on a ledge, looking depressed. He was still shocked about what he heard.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot. You never told us you had a dad.

(Littlefoot) I didn't know.

(?) Littlefoot.

The 3 turned to their right. Bron was heading to them.

(Bron) Littlefoot. You and your friends. We have to talk.

(Littlefoot) Where were you all this time?

(Bron) Littlefoot. Your mother and I knew we were going to have a hatchling. I set out to find us safer home. For all of us. When I got back, a great earthquake changed everything. I looked around for where the nest had been. But the only thing that was left was a crack in the earth.

Lincoln and Lola were shocked again. That was the same earthquake from when they fought Sharptooth.

(Bron) I searched for your mother and the hatchling I knew had been born. But no matter where I looked, I couldn't find you. One day, I finally met someone who told me about your mother...and the Walking Tellor.

(Lincoln) We were there when she...passed away.

(Bron) He told me that you had humans with you. I knew you had to be alright. As I searched for you, I stumbled upon a group of young Long-necks wondering in the worlderness. With no grown-up watching over them. I hoped one of them was you. But I realized that it wasn't the case. They had a human with them, but only one. But they came to depend on me. So stayed with them. And then some others came. And then some more. And some more. In time, we were a herd.

(Littlefoot) You mean, you're the leader of an entire herd?

(Bron) I guess you can say that. And look at you. You've grown up to be a fine Long-neck. Just as your mother hopped you would be. And you were lucky enough to have humans on your side.

Littlefoot was now happy. After for so long, he had now found his long lost father.

(15 minutes later)

Littlefoot was now doing some catching up Bron after all those years. Lincoln and Lola watched as the 2 played together. As they played, Littlefoot sang a song that came into his head.

It's nice to have a dad you can be with.

Every part of each and everyday.

Who you can talk and jock and play and move a tree with.

The one who wants to hear the things you have to say.

Who will lift you up when the water's too deep.

Who'll stay by your side when you're falling asleep.

Who understands when you feel sad.

It's really awfully nice...to have a dad.

Friends are inportent. They're such a big part of you...

But I always thought a dad would be something spacle.

Now I know it's true...

It's great to have a dad you can have fun with.

A dad who's got a neck extra long.

It's good have someone you can be a son with.

Who's big and brave and wise and kind of strong.

He'll laugh at the silly things you do.

And when you're in trouble, he'll pull you through.

Even with the love I've always had.

This is something new. I found my dad...

My dad...

And sense you came my way i'm also glad.

And i'm proud to be your son.

Cause you're my favorite one.

And only...dad.

Me and my dad.

Just me and my dad.

As the song ended, Littlefoot told Bron that he, Lincoln, and Lola are 3 of the 7 who defeated Sharptooth. He was shocked. But also glad that his own son was a legend to all leaf-eaters.

Lincoln and Lola on the other hand, were glad to see Littlefoot with his own father. But something got in their minds.

(Lincoln) It's great Littlefoot had found his father. But something's getting into me.

(Lola) Yeah. You think he might want to stay with Bron?

(Lincoln) I don't know. They just met. And it's been so long. But it's up to Littlefoot to deside at the end.

Lola knew that he's right. It's gonna be tough. But Littlefoot his to deside at the end if we wants to go with Bron or stay with Grandma and Grandpa Longneck.


	7. Chapter 7: Reasons

**Chapter 7: Reasons**

Later, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola went for a walk around the place with Bron. Until they spotted Shorty and Chandler in the horizon.

(Littlefoot) Hey Dad. Was Shorty one of the young Long-necks you found all alone?

(Bron) Yes he was.

(Lincoln) Was Chandler the human with them?

(Bron) He was indeed. Each of the young Long-necks were adopted by members of the herd. Except for Shorty.

Lola watched as Shorty roared at one of the younger Long-necks. Scaring him away from the tall grass. She then saw Chandler taking some of the younger Long-necks food and gave them to Shorty.

Lincoln and Littlefoot saw that too. The 3 then wanted to see if they can befriend Shorty and Chandler. So they followed them to where they're going.

* * *

Shorty and Chandler were skipping rocks in the watering hole. They were mad that Bron had a long lost son that he found at last.

(?) Shorty. Chandler.

Both of them turned around and saw Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola heading tords them. They got even more mad. Shorty swang his tail on a rock to shoot it at Littlefoot as Chandler grabbed 2 of them to throw at Lincoln and Lola. But the 3 quickly dodged them and the rocks went over their heads.

(Lola) Nice throw.

(Lincoln) Hey. Any time you went to be with Bron and us

(Chandler) Listen Larry. Shorty and I can be with Bron anytime we want!

(Lincoln) Yeah. But

(Shorty) And he likes us better than you. You've only met him. Chandler and I knew him for all our lives!

(Littlefoot) He is my dad. But

Littlefoot was cut off when Shorty and Chandler shot more rocks on their heads.

(Lola) That hurt!

(Shorty and Chandler) You guys wanna do something about it?!

However, the 3 lowered their heads, not wanting to fight with the 2 of them.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) No.

(Chandler) That's what we thought.

The 3 then walked off.

(Shorty and Chandler) Cowerds! Babies!

However, the 2 saw that Bron was with them. He was paying more attention to the 3 than he was to them. The 2 sighed in sadness. Bron was gonna ignore both of them now.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Cera's group. Pat was leading the gang to where ever it is Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were. Right now, they were in a land filled with lava ponds. As they went on, Pat told them about the dreams he was having.

(Pat) And that was my dream.

(Luna) I get that all Long-necks and the humans with them are having that dream.

(Tickles) But what does it all mean?

(Pat) I'm glad you asked. It was a story my granddaddy used to tell me when I was a hatchling. Many years ago, the moon got jealous at the sun.

(Lisa) May I ask what you mean by jealous?

(Pat) It got mad that the sun was so bright that we all stay awake for it while we sleep when the moon is out.

Dinah and Dana wondered what Pat ment by all this. But that ended up stopping them from moving. Pat quickly took note of this.

(Pat) Better keep moving young fellas. It's not safe to stand still in one place.

At that moment, the lava river behind them exploded with hot steam. The 2 then ran back to the group.

(Pat) One day, the moon had grabbed the sun from the sky and pulled it to crash down into the earth.

(Lana) It did that?

(Pat) It did. But there just happens to be a heard of Long-necks and some humans standing there on that day. The Long-necks stratched their necks up high to catch the sun as the humans used their Time Stones to make a bright light to prevent the sun from hitting the world and all of them worked together to place the sun back into the sky.

(Cera) Long-necks and humans save the world huh?

(Pat) That's how the story goes. But it's up to you to believe it or not.

Soddenly, Pat's rear left foot slepped into one of the lava rivers and knocked him down.

(Pat) Kids! Run!

Thinking quick, Cera, Ducky, Tickles, Spike, the Three-horn twins, and the sisters grabbed Pat from his belly as Petrie pulled from above. When Pat was free, everyone made a brake for it as more lava rivers cracked out of the ground.

(Pat) Let's get out of here.

Some of the lava rivers began to explode with lava coming out of them. The gang did what they could to help Pat get away from them.

(Petrie) Hurry. Hurry.

The moment the gang got away from the rivers of magma, they rested Pat next to a stone wall and looked at his foot.

(Lynn Jr.) That looks like a really bad burn Pat.

(Pat) It would have been worse if it haven't been for you kids. This is gonna slow me down some. You be best going on without me. If you head tords those hills over there, you should be able to find your find and siblings.

(Ducky) But we can not go without you. No, no, no.

(Lori) Uh...excuse us for a moment.

The gang got together in a circle and started whispering about what to do. When they were done, they turned back to Pat.

(Cera) We talked it over and we're not leaving without you.

(Luan) We've desided that we'll stop here for the night.

(Pat) Wow. For ones, I can't think of a word to say.

With their word said, the gang stayed where they are until morning.

* * *

Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were still trying to figer out how they can reason with Shorty and Chandler. But for now, they were on the slope with Bron, just hanging out.

(Lincoln) What do you think is gonna happen Bron.

(Bron) I don't know Lincoln. Something wonderful I hope.

(Littlefoot) Hey Dad. How come we haven't seen any Sharp-teeth?

(Bron) Sharp-teeth are cowerds. They'd never attack a herd this big. Remember, they only hint in 2's and 3's. Even your friends Sue can handle that many.

But Sharp-teeth weren't the case right now. There was something he had to tell Littlefoot.

(Bron) Littlefoot. Have you desided on what's gonna happen after this?

(Littlefoot) About what?

(Bron) Now that I found you, I don't want to lose you.

(Littlefoot) I don't want to lose you either.

(Bron) I always told the herd that had a son out there somewhere. And I hope you'll want to come with me when this is all over.

Littlefoot immediately understood what Bron was talking about. But he also doesn't want to leave Cera, Ducky, Peteie, Spike, and Tickles. He also knew that wherever he goes, Lincoln and Lola will go with him.

Yet, he didn't want to leave Grandma and Grandpa Longneck ether. Littlefoot sighed as he watched them walked by.

(Grandpa Longneck) Come on Dear. Let's go to the watering hole.

Littlefoot knew that this wasn't going to be easy. But he'll have to make a decision at the end.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I'm feeling sick at the moment. So I might not be able to update until I feel better. But I'll still try to keep up.**


	8. Chapter 8: New friendship

**Chapter 8: New friendship**

That night, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola went back to where Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were resting. Littlefoot still didn't want to leave them after his word with Bron. Grandpa Longneck did have an eye open to see the 3 heading his way.

(Grandpa Longneck) Did something happen Littlefoot?

(Littlefoot) Not really Grandpa. I just felt like sleeping here tonight.

Littlefoot then cirled into a ball and went to sleep. When Lincoln and Lola were about fall asleep, Grandpa Longneck turned his face over to Lincoln.

(Grandpa Longneck) Um. Lincoln. How did it go with Bron?

(Lincoln) It went alright.

(Grandpa Longneck) It's alright any time Littlefoot wants to be with his father. Even if he want to go with him.

(Lincoln) But he still hasn't fegered out who he wants to go with. It's gotta be his chorse at the end.

Lincoln knew that this had to be Littlefoot's chorse at the end. But he remembered that the rest of his sisters are still in The Great Valley. Even when Littlefoot makes his chorse, Lincoln still had to be back in the valley to take all of his sisters home.

But now wasn't the case. He was getting tired. So he joined Lola and Littlefoot and went to sleep.

(6 hours later)

It was close for the sun to rise in the sky. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola woke up and went back to Bron. He was still asleep. The 3 were about to lay down next to him. But, before they could, they saw Shorty and Chandler walking up the slope. What was up with them? The 3 desided to follow them before they get too far away.

* * *

(Chandler) Looks like we're back at the start.

(Shorty) Yeah. We're always being ignored. And now it's back to where were when we first met.

As Shorty and Chandler walked down the slope and away from the herd, they knew that they had no where to go. It was just the 2 of them all over again.

As they almost got farther away, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola managed to catch up with them.

(Lincoln) Shorty! Chandler!

The 2 stopped moving when they heard Lincoln calling them. They then turned around.

(Shorty) Oh. It's you guys.

(Littlefoot) Where are you guys going?

(Lola) The herds back there.

(Chandler) What's it to you? No one in school likes dinosaurs.

(Shorty) And now that Littlefoot's father has found him, he'll ignore me. Like almost every one else.

(Chandler) I know what you're thinking Larry. If anyone else in school found out I like dinosaurs, my life will be ruined.

(Lincoln) But Chandler, dinosaurs are cool. Everyone in school knows that.

(Chandler) They do?

(Lincoln) Of course they do. When I told everyone in science class about them, they all liked it.

(Chandler) Really?

(Lincoln) Yeah. And I know that the same should happen with you. And if anyone thinks otherwise, they'll have to deal with me.

Chandler was shocked. This was the first time Lincoln had ever done something nice to him. Especially after everything he did to Lincoln back in the human world.

(Littlefoot) And as for you Shorty. You'll always be special to Bron. You've known him for all your life. And I just met him.

(Shorty) You really think so?

(Littlefoot) I really think so. And I was hoping that you and I could be like...you know...like brothers.

Now Shorty was shocked. After all that he did to Littlefoot, he wanted to be his brother. But he smiled at the offer.

(Chandler) Larry. I mean...Lincoln. I guess I was wrong about you then. You really are a cool person.

(Lincoln) And so are you.

(Chandler) Come on. Let's head back.

The 5 of them then turned around and went back to the herd. But the moment the sun rised, they all stopped dead in their tracks.

(Lola) Something's about to happen.

(Lincoln) I can feel it to.

(Littlefoot) Me three.

(Shorty) So can I.

(Chandler) Even I'm getting the feeling that something is gonna happen right now.

Soddenly, Petrie came out of no where and landed on Chandler's head. The 2 screamed at each other and then Chandler ran with Shorty behind a rock while Petrie hid behind Lola.

(Lola) Petrie? Where did you come from?

(Petrie) Oh. Lola. It you, Lincoln, and Littlefoot. Me see you from way far away and me say "That Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola". But others, they no believe me. So

(Chandler) Hold on. You know this guy?

(Lincoln) Shorty. Chandler. This is Petrie. Petrie, this is Shorty and Chandler.

(Petrie) Chandler? That guy you say was mean to you?

(Chandler) It's alright. We're friends now.

(Petrie) Oh.

(Lincoln) Say. Did mention "others"? As in, the rest of my sisters? And the whole gang? Are they here too?

(Petrie) Oh yes. They be here real soon.

Just then, the ground started rumbling.

(Petrie) That might be them now.

But the 6 then saw that some pebbles were shaking on the ground as it rumbled.

(Littlefoot) I don't think that's them.

At that moment, a farmilier Sharp-tooth came out from behind a boulder. Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Petrie knew who it was.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Petrie) RED CLAW!

(Red Claw) **Did you miss me?!**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Well what do you know? After 2 whole stories, Red Claw has finally returned. Let's hope our heroes can make it out alive. I'm still a little sick though. So I'll have the next chapter up sometime soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Battle and eclipse

**Chapter 9: Battle and eclipse**

(Chandler) Whoa. You know him too?

(Lincoln) We'll explain later. We gotta move.

The 6 dashed as fast as they could away from Red Claw. Until, Cera came by with Ducky, Spike, the Three-horn twins, and Tickles.

(Cera) Come on guys. Red Claw's ganging on us.

(Lincoln) Besides the running away part, what are you guys doing here?

(Ducky) We came all this way to find you 3.

(Red Claw) **At last. I have all of you.**

(Shorty) What is he talking about?

(Littlefoot) Didn't you and Chandler hear the news?

(Chandler) Wait. You guys are the 7 that defeated Sharptooth? No way!

Just then, Pat came by and slammed Red Claw with his head. Knocking him onto the slope.

(Pat) Run for it kids! I'll keep him bissy.

However, Lincoln and Lola saw that he had what looked like a burned foot on her rear left and he was standing on it weakly.

(Lola) What happened to him? And where are our sisters?

No one had to answer that. Because the rest of the Loud sisters had just now arived.

(Lori) We're right here. And he slipped into a river of lava.

Everyone watched as Pat did his best against Red Claw. But his burned foot was still hurting. And it made Red Claw get the better of him and knocked him down.

(Tickles) We can't leave Pat. He's a friend of ours.

Thinking quick, Shorty and Chandler saw a pile of rocks and knew what to do. Shorty used his tail to knock a bigger rock onto the pile as Chandler picked one up and through it at the pile. This made the pile fall from its place and slide down to under Red Claw's feet. Making him trip.

Upon getting the idea, Littlefoot and Spike swang their tails on some more rock. Along with Cera, Dinah, and Dana head-butting them, Ducky and Petrie throwing smaller rocks with Tickles rolling them, and all the Loud siblings throwing as many big rocks they can find.

All the rocks fell onto Red Claw. Making him roar in pain as he called for his army. However, they didn't come. But another big Sharp-tooth came by. It was a red Daspletosaurus.

(Red Claw) **Ha ha! Yes. I knew you'd show up.**

(Daspletosaurus) **I'll deal with him Master. The hatchlings are yours.**

Both Red Claw and the Daspletosaur moved away from the falling rocks. Ready to strike Pat and the gang. Then Red Claw charged at the gang as the Daspletosaur began to battle Pat.

* * *

The moment Bron woke up, he started to hear the sounds of Sharp-tooth roars and screaming children. He looked around. But the Sharp-tooth roars and screaming were coming from outside the crater. He then gasped the moment he recognized one of the screams.

(Bron) Littlefoot!

Without thinking, Bron rushed over to where the action was.

* * *

Pat couldn't hold on much longer. His burned foot kept getting in the way. The Daspletosaur was getting the best of him. As for Red Claw, he was after Littlefoot, Lincoln, Cera, and Lola. The 4 ran to the Daspletosaurus and got Red Claw to bump into him. Just as they got up, a boulder rolled down the slope. The 2 Sharp-teeth moved out of the way before it could hit any of them.

(?) Over here cowerds!

The 4 kids looked up at the top. Bron had arived to help out.

(Littlefoot) Dad!

The moment the other Loud sisters heard Littlefoot shout and saw Bron, they were shocked.

(Lynn Jr.) Did he just say "Dad"?

Red Claw charged at Bron and got ready to attack. But Bron moved out of the way and swang his tail on Red Claw's legs. Making him trip. But Red Claw recovered quickly and bit Bron on his leg. Making him scream in pain. However, Pat had also gotten up and charged at Red Claw. Knocking him down onto the Daspletosaur and send both of them down the slope knocked out.

(Bron) Thanks Stranger.

(Pat) Much apried.

But the battle wasn't over yet. Both Sharp-teeth had gotten up, just as a dark green Daspletosaur aprotched. Making Littlefoot, Lincoln, Cera, and Lola scream. But then they screamed again when they saw a light green Daspletosaur coming to their right.

From the top of the slope, all the Long-necks gathered to the top and saw the battle going on.

(Male Long-neck) Oh no. There's 4 Sharp-teeth now.

(Grandpa Longneck) And Littlefoot's down there!

Without thinking, Grandpa Longneck ran as fast as he could to the bottom of the slope. Red Claw was about to go for the kill on Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola. But before he could, Grandpa Longneck slamed his head on Red Claw. Making him fall all the way to the bottom and knocked him out.

However, the light green Daspletosaur was now in front of him. As Grandpa Longneck fought the Daspletosaur, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola then Bron fighting the dark green one.

(Lincoln) We're going to help Bron.

(Cera) Okay. But be careful.

At the top of the slope, Grandma Longneck was about to go down and help the others. But some of the Long-necks tried to stop her.

(Female Long-neck) Don't go. Sharp-teeth are out there.

(Grandma Longneck) So is our grandson.

Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola made to the dark green Daspletosaur and was about to begin fighting it. But Bron spoke to them first.

(Bron) Littlefoot. Help your grandpa. I can handle this one.

The 3 understud and rushed over to Grandpa Longneck. He just now swang his head on the light green Daspletosaur and knocked it over to the slope. And then Grandma Longneck came and charged at the Daspletosaur and knocked it down to the bottom where Red Claw was lying.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well, after all those Cold Times, we still make a great team.

(Grandma Longneck) Yes we do.

Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola came just in time to see that Grandpa Longneck didn't need their help ether. Then they saw Bron knock the dark green Daspletosaur down to the bottom next to the light green one. But then, they saw Cera, Pat, and the Three-horn twins going against the red Daspletosaur and they weren't holding on much longer.

(Lola) Cera! Dinah! Dana! Pat! They need help!

Thinking quick, Shorty and Chandler rushed over to them. Cera and the twins ran around screaming as Pat did his best to handle the Daspletosaur. However, Cera and the twins screamed louder as they saw that Pat was losing. The Daspletosaur knocked him down and was about to go for the kill. Without thinking, Cera charged at the Daspletosaur and ramed his right foot. Making him trip as Shorty and Chandler came by and got under his feet. They then used their bodies to make the Daspletosaur fall all the way down to the bottom and knocked him out.

(Chandler) Nice slam.

(Cera) Thanks. And I thought Lincoln said that you were mean.

(Chandler) That's in the past. We're friends now.

The battle was finally over. All 4 Sharp-teeth was out cold. Bron then turned back to Littlefoot.

(Bron) Littlefoot. Are you alright.

(Littlefoot) We're fine Dad.

(Bron) Littlefoot. You and your friends. Get up to the top. It's time.

Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola looked up and saw all the Long-necks on top of the slope. It was now time.

(Lincoln) This is it.

(Dinah) Look. They're coming to help us.

(Ducky) I do not think so. No, no, no.

The sky was turning dark. The moon had turned black and was moving strait to the sun. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck took note of this and began to make their way to the top of the slope.

(Petrie) What happening? Where they all going?

This couldn't be a normal Solar Eclipse. It just had to be something else. All the Long-necks and humans in the crater were gathered at the top of the slope and were looking at the sun as the moon slowly made its way to it. Just what was going on?

(Lana) This doesn't look good.

(Lisa) Relax. It just a Solar Eclipse.

(Lori) I don't think it's a normal one. Everyone get to high ground quickly.

Everyone did what Lori said and ran to the top of the slope. And then it started to get darker. Red Claw and the 3 Daspletosaurs got up and were about to attack again. But they stopped and looked up at the sky as they saw the sun getting darker and darker.

The rest of Red Claw's army saw this to. They were standing back do to Red Claw's orders. Screech and Thud did as best as they could to keep everyone calm. But as for Strut and Ozzy, they were very frightened.

Bron could see the sky getting really dark now. It was about to happen.

(Bron) Hurry children. It's starting.

Dark clouds were coming along with thunder and lightning. Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, Shorty, and Chandler saw that they might not make it to the top. However, Sue came by and lowered her head for them.

(Sue) Here you go kids.

The 5 quickly walked onto Sue's head as she then lifted them up.

(Sue) Now don't look strait at the sun. It'll hurt your eyes.

The 5 were amazed at what they were seeing. Clouds were circleing around the sun as the moon completely blocked it. Lincoln then saw that his Time Stone was reacting to all this. And then he remembered something.

(Lincoln) It's just like what happened in our dream. The sun was going dark. And then it's gonna fall. We gotta catch it.

The Long-necks rised their heads to the air as the humans head their Time Stones up in the sky to catch the sun. The moon was close to pulling the sun down into the world below. But the Long-necks were strong enough to slow it down. All the humans Time Stones then made a light that conected to each other in the center of the crater. And then the light made a beam that went up to the sun. Blocking it from falling. And then moon shined in rainbow colors as it moved away from the sun.

All the Sharp-teeth couldn't take it anymore and then walked away.

(Red Claw) **This isn't over hatchlings!**

Just then, everything turned back to normal. The lights and beam were now gone. It was now over. And everyone was amazed.

(Sue) Whoa. That was incredible.

(Grandma Longneck) I told you it would be something wonderful.

(Cera) I don't believe it. Long-necks and humans saved the world. This is gonna kill my dad.

(Littlefoot) Dad. We did it.

(Bron) We sure did.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Boy. This took a while to think up. But I got it. I did want to include a battle with the whole army. But it was too vilent. So I left it out. The next chapter will be the final. This is the first time I stopped at Chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10: Best of Friends

**Final Chapter: Best of Friends**

Now that it was all over, the herd of Long-necks got ready to leave the crater. Along the way, the gang turned over to Pat who was just now about to say good-bye to them.

(Pat) Well kids, it was a presher traveling with you.

(Cera) It sure was. But before you go, we like to tell you something.

(Lori) You see. We like to...uh.

(Lana) It's about...uhm.

(Pat) Well just spit it out. I should be mozing along.

(Ducky) That is just it. Mozy with us.

(Tickles) Come to The Great Valley with us. There's lots of room and plenty to eat and drink.

(Petrie) Yeah. And no Sharp-tooth nether.

Even though Pat was shocked, he exepted the offer.

(Pat) Well. I can't think of a word to say.

(Lynn Jr.) And I thought Long-necks always had something to say.

As Grandma Longneck saw the gang offering Pat a place in the valley, she turned over to Sue, who was with the taller Long-neck now as mates.

(Grandma Longneck) Sue. Does this mean you won't be coming back with us?

(Sue) Acttely Grandma, I think we'll be alright.

After giving Pat the offer, Cera showed Shorty and Chandler some of her moves by charging at a rock and head-butting it.

(Chandler) Doesn't that hurt you?

(Cera) The trick is not minding it.

At that moment, the rock cracked and broke apart. Witch amazed Shorty and Chandler.

(Shorty and Chandler) Wow!

However, Cera notesed that Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were upset about something.

(Cera) Shorty. Chandler. I'll be right back.

Cera then walked over to the 3 to see what was wrong. Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tickles came over to.

(Cera) Well. You 3 don't look like 3 someones who just saved the world.

(Littlefoot) It's my dad we're thinking about.

(Ducky) Uh oh. Did you guys have a fight?

(Lincoln) It's not that. Littlefoot didn't even know he had a dad.

(Lola) We just met him. And we know Littlefoot wants to be with him.

(Littlefoot) But I can't leave you guys. You're all the closest friends I've ever made. And besides, you know that Lincoln and Lola will never leave my side wherever I go. I just wish I know what to do.

The 5 understood how Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were feeling. The 5 then knew how to cheer them up.

(Tickles) Don't worry. We'll always be your friends. No matter where you go.

The 4 of them then started to sing a song that came into their heads.

(Petrie) Sometimes friends have to leave. It very sad but true. But this me do believe. That friends still a part of you.

(Tickles) And if you go away. And live in some other place.

(Ducky) I will think you each day. And see your smiling face.

(Cera) And we will always be your friends. No matter where you are.

(All) Just around the bend.

(Tickles) Or very, very far.

(Cera) Wherever you will go. When you reach your journeys end.

(Ducky and Petrie) No matter why, we'll always be your friends.

This was all making sense to Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola. Even if they're not in The Great Valley, the others will never stop being their friends.

(All) We will always be your friends. Although we're far apart.

(Cera) I'll see you in my dreams.

(Ducky and Tickles) And feel you in our hearts.

(Petrie) And we will be suprized. If we meet again.

(All) And when we do, we will still be...your friends... Your very...truely...bestest...friends.

As the song ended, Littlefoot then knew what he should tell Bron about.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln. Lola. Wait here for a moment.

Littlefoot then walked over to Bron to tell him what he desided.

(Littlefoot) Hey Dad?

(Bron) Ah. There you are Littlefoot. Come on. The herd's gathering up. And they can't wait to meet. I always told them I had a son.

(Littlefoot) Dad. Can I tell what I desided? I know that we haven't see each other in a long time. And do wanna be with you.

(Bron) Well that's good. Because

(Littlefoot) But I can't come with you.

(Bron) Wait. What?

(Littlefoot) I know how much you mean to me. But I can't leave Grandma and Grandpa. They need me as much as I need them. And I can't leave my friends. They came all this way with all 9 of Lincoln's other sisters. Just to find us.

(Bron) Littlefoot. You know I can't leave my herd. I'm their leader. They depend on me.

(Littlefoot) I know. But you're more to them than just a leader. But to Shorty and Chandler, you're a lot more than you think.

(Bron) Ha ha. You're right Littlefoot. And every once in a while, I'll be sure the bring the herd over to The Great Valley for a visit.

(Littlefoot) Thanks Dad. I'm glad I finally found you.

(Bron) Me too Son.

Littlefoot then walked over to his grandparents to tell him what he desided.

(Grandpa Longneck) So Littlefoot. What's your desishon?

(Littlefoot) I'm staying with you guys in The Great Valley.

The 2 elder Long-necks were shocked. But also happy that Littlefoot is staying with them.

Not too far away, Dinah and Dana watched the whole thing. After seeing Littlefoot's desishon, the 2 thought of something.

(Dinah) You know Dana, I think we should stay with Grandpa Topsy.

(Dana) Yeah. It's more fun to go on adventures with Auntie Cera.

Just then, Chandler ran over to the Loud siblings.

(Chandler) Lincoln. Before we go, I want to thank you for all you've done for me in this world. And also, I like for you and your sister Lola to have these.

Chandler then handed Lincoln and Lola golden tickets.

(Lola) What are these?

(Chandler) They're specile golden tickets for my next parties. Consider yourselves as VIP members.

The 2 were shocked. But they were also happy. Now that Lincoln and Chandler are friends, he offered him and Lola to be VIP members to his parties.

(Lincoln) Thank you.

(Cera) Well. I guess we're going home now.

(Ducky) I just have one question. Do we have to go back through the swamp?

(Littlefoot) Only if we have to.

(Lincoln) I guess we should go to.

(Lana) It's time for us to go home too?

(Lola) Yeah. It's time.

(Littlefoot) Sorry Lincoln. But after saving the world, I don't think we can come with you this time.

(Lincoln) It's alright. We'll see you when we get back.

(Littlefoot) You too.

(Cera) Good bye guys.

Lincoln and Chandler then got both of their Time Stones ready and held on to them.

(Lincoln and Chandler) **Portal Open!**

At that moment, 2 portals opened up for both Lincoln and Chandler.

(Chandler) Hey Lincoln. I'll be sure to see you when we get home.

(Lincoln) Me too.

With that, the humans went through their portals and went home.

And so, the great herd of Long-necks began to despearch. Littlefoot had found his father and have saved the dinosaur world. Littlefoot also knew that deep down in his heart that there will be more adventures to come. But for now, he journeyed for home. The Great Valley.

**The End**

* * *

**And that's it for The Great Longneck Migration. I hope you liked it.**

**I've been working on this for a long time. I think i'm going to take a brake from The Land Before Loud right now. But I will continue. I think i'll start my story for An American Tail now.**

**Anyway, Invasion Of The Tinysauruses is up next with a new OC included. So stay toned.**


End file.
